The Olympics, Reid Style
by mabelreid
Summary: For Reid, it's all about the science.
1. Science Matters

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n hey all... right now this is a one shot, but I may continue on this line. It depends on Adele. She's been very A.D.D lately.**_

**_Science Matters_**

"Hey kid… What are you doing?"

Morgan bumped his right hip against Reid's desk. Emily stood on the other side of him looking over the young agent's shoulder.

"I'm busy…" Reid responded.

"No need to get irritable!"

"Yes there_ is _Morgan… This is really important."

"_No_… Catching a serial killer is important."

Reid looked up, pushed his hair behind his ears and scowled at his friend. "We have to turn these in by tomorrow. I have to research if I want to make the right choices."

"Why?"

"Did you read about the prize?"

Morgan winked at Emily. "No… I didn't read about the prize."

"Do you_ ever _read inter-office Email?"

"You have the lecturer's tone in your voice again."

"So you don't care about the Olympics?" Reid challenged.

"No…"

"Morgan!"

The older profile grinned at his friend. "Okay, so I like the hockey and the downhill racing. What does that have to do with anything?"

"See the email." Reid pointed at the screen. "You pick your favorite in each sport. You get 10 pints for every bronze medal they win, twenty-five for silver and fifty for the gold. The person with the highest total points gets three extra days of personal time."

"Why are you so excited?" Emily asked. "You work just as hard as we do. When are you going to have time for three extra days of vacation?"

Reid went pink in the cheeks and turned back to his computer.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Emily inquired as Morgan began to laugh.

"I'm not avoiding the question!"

"_Yes_ you are," Emily said. "What do you have planned Reid?"

"It's none of your business!" Reid snapped as his fingers moved over the keyboard.

"We won't go away until you tell us." Emily said in a singsong tone.

Reid looked up and then around the mostly empty bullpen. "Okay… Austin is coming up for the Fourth of July. She has the whole week off. I'm going to use that time then. Are you all happy now?"

Emily waggled her eyes at Morgan. "I don't know! Are you happy Morgan?"

"Yeah… I'm very happy!"

"That's funny guys… May I please finish picking my team?"

Morgan patted him on the shoulder. "We're just teasing you man. We want you to be happy."

Emily nodded vigorously. "What he said."

"Hey…" Morgan said as he spotted something on Reid's screen "Why did you pick them for curling?"

Reid looked up at Morgan as if he had lost his mind. "I told you! I have to pick the best athletes. The Canadian curling team is favorites for the Gold Medal."

"What about loyalty to the home team?"

Reid just shook his head. "I want to win!" He insisted. "I am loyal to the US team, but if they don't have the best…."

"Alright… I get you kid. Seriously though, curling!" Morgan said with a certain amount of disdain in his voice.

"It's a sport that requires precision and speed and -"

"It's pushing a rock down the ice." Morgan retorted.

"You don't know anything. It's all about friction. They call it a Chess game on ice. The players wear mikes, so you can hear them plan their strategy of the game. It's so neat to hear them say they can send the stone to a certain place and knock the opponent teams stone a different way and you think no way an then it happens."

Reid's animated explanation had Morgan rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"The stone is made from forty to pounds of granite that's imported from an island off the coast of Scotland. It's hydrophobic which reduces water absorption. You push off against the hack which allows you to accelerate the curling stone to the target, or the 'house'. Then the sweepers move in and help the stone go farther and straighter. The reason for that is that the sweeping reduces friction between snow and ice. It generates heat. In addition, the ice is bumpy. It looks like an orange peel. The 'pebbles' cause the stone to glide. If the ice were smooth, the ice would form a vacuum and slow it down. When the stones collide, they transfer kinetic energy from one to another. It's all very scientific and awesome." Reid finally wound down from lecture mode to see Emily and Morgan staring at him. "What?" He said.

"Gee Emily, everything you always wanted to know about curling, but were afraid to ask."

"Come on Morgan... Let's go get coffees before Reid starts telling us about the science of double axels."

Reid ignored them and went back to his "Fantasy Olympics."

"So…" Emily said to Morgan in a low tone. "I guess this means we pick Canada for curling." She asked as he poured hot coffee into her mug.

"You better believe it! I'm not letting Dr. Reid beat me out of three more days of vacation time."

_**a/n2 all the information about curling is courtesy of . You can see videos that explain the science behind the sports of the Olympics**_


	2. The Physics of Speed Skating

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**The Physics of Speed Skating**_

Morgan poured a second cup of coffee in the jet's tiny kitchen. Another case finished, he thought as he went back to his seat. Another un-sub captured and put away where he couldn't hurt anyone else.

He put the cup on the table and addressed his young friend sitting across the way next to JJ. "What are you up to now?"

"Why do you have to know everything I'm doing?" Reid shot back as he drew another line on the graph paper.

_Who uses graph paper these days?_

"I'm naturally curious." Morgan quipped. "It makes me a great profiler."

JJ laughed and Emily snorted from across the aisle. "No false modesty in his family." JJ said taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"You better believe it!"

"Can you guys stop it," Reid complained. "I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Oh sorry professor…We'll be good." JJ said making a locking motion over her lips.

"Are you going to tell us what you're up to?" Morgan tried again.

"If I tell you, will you all go away and leave me alone for the rest of the flight?"

Three heads nodded in his direction.

"I'm trying to use calculus to figure out Apollo Ohno's time for the upcoming race."

"Excuse me…" JJ said. "I think I feel a headache coming on."

Reid glared at her and Emily laughed. Morgan pursed his lips, but his eyes twinkled. "I'll bite… How do you use math to figure out the time.

"Math is all around us Morgan." Reid began.

"Hmm... Isn't that a line from that show on television? That mathematician guy that helps his brother solve crimes in the FBI. Isn't he a genius too?"

"Can I finish my explanation please?" Reid said with pink cheeks.

"Oh please do!"

"So what you do is make a graph. Time is the horizontal line. Distance is the vertical line. Say you have two speed skaters," Reid went back to making lines as JJ rolled her eyes.

"Say that the first skater starts off slow, but then accelerates really fast at just the right time. It would look like this." Reid drew a line that started in a slow curve up to nearly horizontal at its end. "Then say the second skater sprints out very fast, but slows down because he gets tired. It would look like this." He drew another line that went up the graph fast, but then leveled out, "The steeper the curve, the faster the speed."

"The question is… Is it better to start off really fast and use up your energy and maybe lose because you got tired, or is it better to start slow and then put on a burst of speed?"

"I don't care kid." Morgan said rubbing his hand over his forehead. "We all made our picks. There's no going back. Besides, everyone knows Apollo Ohno has this in bag."

"If everyone says it, then it must be so." Reid said sarcastically. "May I please get back to my work?"

Morgan held up his hands. "Okay by me kid…"

Morgan left his chair and sat down next to Emily. "Remember when the Olympics used to be about rooting for the home team and just enjoying the competition?"

Emily looked at Morgan like he just didn't get it. "This is _Reid_ we're talking about. What did you expect?"

Morgan looked over at Reid - who appeared to be deep in conversation with JJ despite itching to get back to work on his, 'math problem'- and grinned.

"I wouldn't take him any other way!"


	3. Baby Henry and Ice Skates

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n I'm sorry for the delay in updating... My muse went on vacation for a while with this story. **_

_**Baby Henry and Ice Skates**_

"So I told Will we'd have to think about it for Henry's next birthday. He's too little for them now. He's only fifteen months old. Not mention the costs involved, you wouldn't believe it Garcia."

"You have that exasperated tone in your voice that tells me you want to give in but you know as a good mom you have to say no right now." Garcia quipped as she followed JJ from her office to the bullpen.

"Will is so excited to introduce Henry to athletics. He forgets that Henry's less than two years old."

"My dad wanted me to play T-ball when I was four." Reid said absently as he read at the speed of light.

Silence fell over the bullpen and he looked up to see JJ staring at him "What?"

"Will wants to buy Henry a little hockey outfit? He's gone nuts over the Olympics. He thinks learning to ice skate would be fun for Henry."

"Actually…" Reid began as JJ rolled her eyes and Garcia giggled. "Athletics have been shown to improve coordination in children and foster team work. They learn social skills and it keeps them at a healthy weight."

"Thank you Dr. Reid." JJ snapped. "Why don't you call up Will and he can go shopping with you. Obviously, godfathers don't have to worry about things like- Oh I don't know, a fifteen month old falling and breaking an arm, or his neck." She shouted.

Reid's eyebrows went into his hair. "I wasn't suggesting that I go shopping. I don't want Henry to get hurt." He squeaked.

"Glad to hear it Spence!" She spat at him.

"JJ I really didn't mean anything."

JJ looked like she wanted to shout, but then she dropped into Morgan's chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't want him to grow up so fast. He's still my baby boy."

"Just think of it this way…" Reid began.

"Don't go there sweet cheeks." Garcia rubbed one of his shoulders.

JJ sat tapping her foot for a minute as Reid ducked his head back down to work. "Okay… I'm sorry I yelled." She began.

He didn't speak.

"Reid… Are you listening to me?"

"What?" His head popped up again.

"I said I'm sorry for yelling. It's just that I know one day I'm going to wake up and he'll be ten and wanting to play soccer, or football."

Reid appeared to be carefully weighing his next words. "But you said you'd be happy if he wanted to play sports, especially soccer." He pointed out.

Garcia nodded, "You did say that Jaje…"

"I know… I just don't see why we have to get all worked up over this because of the Olympics."

"I saw this video on line," Reid began again with growing excitement. "They interviewed some of the athletes that use skates. Julie Chu wears skates that form fit to her feet when they are heated. She puts them on and as they cool, they form to her feet. This is very important because if the feet move around in the boot they use up energy meant for the game. The blades are shorter and lighter than the blades on other skates so they can move faster and turn tighter.

The speed skaters have the long thin blades that they wear on bare feet. The blades create heat for energy that melts the ice and give them a smooth surface for gliding.

The figure skaters use boots made from leather because it gives their ankles the support they need for all the jumps and spins they do. Their blades have toe picks for digging into the ice for jumps."

"What does that have to do with Henry?" JJ asked impatiently.

"Well… I just think if Will wants him to play hockey then you have to get the best equipment so that Henry has the best chance. You should tell him to do his research before he buys anything for Henry." Reid lectured.

JJ laughed. "I'll tell him you said that."

She left the bullpen with Garcia who laughed. "He has an answer for everything." She said looking back at Reid, who had gone back to a file.

"I know… It's a little scary."

"So what are you going to do?" Garcia asked.

"I'm going to let Henry grow up. I just won't like it."

"You're a wise woman."

"Just don't tell Reid I said that."

Garcia gave her friend a high five. "I won't say anything. He may be wise, but he's still younger than you and me. Besides, I'm the godmother. I'm supposed to say the smart things about Henry.

"It's not a contest!" JJ laughed.

"You just keep telling yourself that sunshine." Garcia patted her arm and went right to her office.

JJ headed to her office and pulled out her phone. "Hi babe… Yeah… No, I'm sorry I shouted at you this morning. I know that! No, I think you're right, but I still want to wait until his next birthday or maybe the one after that. Okay…. Yeah, I love you too."


	4. Dancing with the Stars on Ice

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n thank you all for your wonderful support of this little story. Here's the next chapter_**

**_Dancing with the Stars on Ice_**

"How did she talk you into this?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"Jack's with his grandmother. She and my father in law missed us at Christmas. They have really warmed up to me since Haley's death. I thought they would blame me, but instead they came for a long visit. Geraldine practically pushed me out the door. She said I needed an evening of fun with friends."

"I think she meant friends outside of work." Rossi said with a grin.

Hotch gave him a rare small smile. "Yes… I'm sure she did, but I wanted to come here with you guys."

"You'll be sorry." Rossi quipped as he watched Morgan ruffle Reid's hair.

"Yeah… I often wonder if we'd all be friends if work hadn't pulled us together."

Rossi opened his mouth but Garcia interrupted him as she carried two giant bowls of popcorn. "Hey… Stop hiding over there and come get something to eat."

She added the popcorn to the huge coffee table in front of Morgan's chocolate brown, eleven foot, L-shaped sofa.

"Why do I have to do all the cooking in your house?" She complained to him as Clooney licked at the salt and melted butter on her hands.

"Because you make the best popcorn in the world," Morgan winked at her.

Garcia shook her head in disgust. "I don't fall for your flattery anymore hot stuff."

"We'll see about that." Morgan challenged as Garcia joined Kevin in the matching love seat.

"Be quiet and turn on the television." Emily complained from her seat next to Reid.

Garcia turned on the huge flat screen just in time to see the beginning of the ice dancing free skate.

"Why do we have to watch this?" Morgan began.

"Shut up and stop complaining." JJ said from the other side of Rossi. "You lost the coin toss."

Morgan eyed Reid who had his eyes glued to the television. "Reid tossed that coin."

"He didn't cheat!"

"Whatever… He's the magician."

Reid appeared to be ignoring the argument.

"Shut up and watch," Hotch ordered while Rossi smirked at the tone of the Unit Chief's voice.

The ski jumping competition had just ended when they tuned in with the Austrian standing on the podium for gold.

"How come you're not crowing about getting that one right too?" Morgan complained to Reid.

"Why should I?" Reid asked perplexed.

"True enough because I picked them too. So much for your theory that I picked my fantasy team based on loyalty to Team USA," Morgan said as he took a long swallow of his beer.

"Good for you Morgan, now be quiet." JJ said smacking him on the arm.

"Nice one," Will said from the other side of JJ.

"Why aren't you two home with your kid watching this?" Morgan said irritably.

"We wanted to watch them here so we could irritate you by making you watch Ice Dancing in your own home." JJ said.

"Nice! I suppose next you'll tell me you two watch "Dancing with the Stars," together when it's on."

"For the last time," Garcia growled. "Do I need to send you into bed like Henry?"

Everyone shut up and turned their attention to the screen. Over the next couple of hours - and after making two large bowls of popcorn disappear - Morgan threw his last kernel at Reid's head. "You really like this kid. You haven't said a word for two hours. That has to be some kind of record."

"I like Ice Dancing. It takes teamwork and precision timing to execute all the elements perfectly. Skaters have many challenges they face when they get out on the ice. For example, they have to spin and jump in unison. It's difficult enough for a single skater to pull that off. When a skater spins, they have to fight against inertia. You spin slowly when your arms are outstretched, but when a skater pulls in their arms, they follow the law of conservation of angular momentum. Men spin faster then women because of their size so they have to tailor their spins to stay in unison with their partners."

Clooney stood up, went to Reid and began to bark and howl as the young man tried to continue his lecture. Everyone began to laugh as the dog out 'barked,' the good doctor.

"Hey… You're boring the dog." Morgan called out good-naturedly.

"Yeah… He was fine with you till you started lecturing again." Garcia added.

Reid went scarlet and shut his mouth with a snap. Clooney lay down and licked at Reid's hand as if all were forgiven now that he'd shut up.

"I guess that settles it kid. The "Reid effect" is in full motion."

Everyone laughed including Will after JJ explained the meaning of the "Reid effect" to him.

"Can we watch something more exciting next time?" Morgan asked as they began getting coats together.

"You're just mad because the US didn't take gold over Canada." Garcia said.

"I'm not mad. I'm glad it wasn't the Russians for a change."

"Who did you pick Reid?" JJ asked her friend who had been patting Clooney's head.

"Oh… Um, I didn't pick Canada." He admitted reluctantly.

The room went silent at this announcement. He looked at everyone who stared at him. "What?"

"You mean the professor screwed up his perfect average." Morgan said gleefully.

"Shut up!"

"Alright… Can we please break it up for the night? We have to work tomorrow." Hotch said.

"Don't think you're off the hook," Morgan hissed at Reid. "I want to hear all about it tomorrow."

"Come no Reid," JJ rescued him. "We'll give you a ride home."

Half an hour later Morgan dropped a new rawhide bone in front of Clooney. "What do you say we watch a little "Dancing with the Stars?" He asked as he put in a tape.

Clooney woofed his agreement to this plan.


	5. Hang Time

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n thanks again for all your wonderful support of this little peice of silliness. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy! _**

**_Hang Time_**

Garcia's hands flew over her keyboard until she found the website for which she had been searching. She plugged in her headphones and sat back to enjoy the recently posted video.

Morgan stuck his head into her office and smirked at what he saw over her shoulder. The last two weeks had shown him a side of his teammates he hadn't expected to be under their workaholic skins.

"Morgan…" Someone whispered from behind him.

Morgan turned back to Reid who stood right behind him with a file folder in his hands. "Shh…" The older agent put his finger to his lips.

"What -"

Morgan hissed at him. "Shut up for a minute."

Morgan nearly tiptoed into the office as Garcia kept her eyes glued on the screen. She was so intent on the images on her screen she didn't hear the two men behind her.

"Garcia!"

She didn't move except to slightly rock in her office chair.

"Baby girl…" He laid a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, yanked the earpieces out of her ears and whirled around to face the two agents. Reid shrank back from her anger, but Morgan stood his ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted at them.

"Just having a little bit of fun sweetness. What are _you_ doing?" He pointed at the screen.

"All my work is done! Can you say the same?" She shouted.

Morgan put his hands over his ears. "Why are you yelling at me? You're the one that got caught."

"Since when did watching snowboarding become a crime." She shot back.

"It's not. I'm just having a little fun."

She smiled at him in a way that had Reid coughing into his hand.

"I didn't think you'd like snowboarding." Morgan pressed.

She went pink in the cheeks. "It's fun…"

Morgan wagged his finger at her. "You're holding back on us."

Reid looked anywhere but her face as she glared at Morgan. "If you must know, I happen to like Shawn White. He's kind of cute. I like all that red hair." She enthused.

"He's the best," Reid broke in.

"How would you know?" Morgan asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I like snowboarding too. It's very interesting from a scientific point of view."

"Of course it is," Morgan leaned back against the desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"When the snowboarder launches down the ramp potential energy converts of kinetic energy. As they rise back up the half pipe they lose kinetic energy and convert back to potential energy and so on." Reid slid right into lecture mode as Garcia and Morgan smirked at him.

"The way they keep their balance is to move faster and faster as they swing from side to side. They can go all the way up the half pipe without falling. As the gravity pulls them they gain speed, but at the same time, they feel friction and g-force trying to suck them against the wall. They fight against it by pumping their legs against the g-force. That adds to the kinetic energy so they can go faster. The taller the pipe the more gravitational energy they store at the top or potential energy which gives them the energy to move."

Morgan looked at Garcia who reached out and smacked Reid on his good knee. "Can't you just enjoy anything purely for its beauty?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah…" Garcia agreed. "There's more to it than just the fun science stuff." She rolled her eyes at the young profiler.

"What! Oh, right… Well they do some pretty neat tricks too, I couldn't do it." He admitted as they began to laugh.

Morgan put an arm around Reid's shoulder and turned him back to the door. "I'm glad to hear it kid. With your talent for attracting trouble, you'd be killed on a snowboard, or at least crippled for life."

Reid went red, opened his mouth, and then shut it with a snap. Then he said, "You're probably right!"

"Don't worry Reid, not everyone can do everything well," Garcia said as they left her 'bat cave.' "Think about what kind of freak of nature you'd be if you did everything perfectly."

They left her office shutting the door behind them.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or not." Reid grumbled.

"Don't worry kid." Morgan assured them. "You have me to kick in the doors if you need it. I'll be the looks and the brawn and you can be the brains."

"Thanks again Morgan!"

"Don't sound so irritated. I said _you_ are the brains. What does that say about me?"

Reid grinned. "I guess that's not so bad after all!"


	6. It's All about the Heart

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_It's All about the Heart_**

"Hey Reid!"

JJ tapped the young profiler on the shoulder. He ignored her for the book he read at top speed. She watched him for a minute, fascinated as always by his ability to block out everything around him. Then, a little annoyance set in as he turned another page.

"Spence!"

Emily and Morgan looked up from their conversation over poker to see Reid jump. "What?"

The matching annoyance in his voice made Rossi smile behind the file he read at the back of the jet's passenger cabin.

"I asked if you saw the results of the cross country skiing."

"What about it?"

"Morgan's sulking because he thought we had a chance at the gold medal this year."

"I'm not sulking!"

Reid looked over his shoulder at JJ. She winked at him and he smiled back as she moved around to sit next to him. "He's sulking!"

"Yep… I think so," She laughed.

"Laugh it up you two," Morgan growled.

"Hey, you dish it out, you better be able to take it." Emily chided her poker opponent."Stop laughing and show me your cards."

She threw down her cards in obvious and gleeful triumph. She had a Royal Flush for the first time in her life. She grinned, showing all of her teeth at her hapless teammate.

"Nice one"

"Way to go!"

JJ and Reid chorused together.

"Cute you too," Morgan said as he threw his cards face down on the table.

"Uh no…" Emily grabbed them and fanned them out. "You don't get off that easily."

The others, including Hotch, looking over his file folder, smirked at Morgan.

"You were bluffing with that!" Emily screeched.

"A little louder Prentiss… I don't think the astronauts in space heard you."

"You've got a pair of twos?"

"You were falling for it!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"Enough!" Hotch said over his paperwork.

"Sorry Hotch!" Four voices said at the same time.

"Want to play another game?" Emily said sweetly.

Morgan showed her the universal hand signal for kiss my butt.

"Not nice Morgan, not nice at all."

"Too bad Prentiss."

"Morgan thinks he can bluff his way through anything." Reid blurted out.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! Look at the Olympics. You picked your team from loyalty, educated guesses and the human spirit. It didn't get you very far with the cross country skiing."

"Go ahead and gloat kid. I'm sure you have some kind of scientific explanation for you picking the gold medal countries."

Reid opened his mouth and they all groaned in unison. "This time I went with the heart."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "You never go with the heart."

"Yes I did! Cross country skiers are the most aerobically fit athletes in the world."

"I don't think that's what Morgan meant." JJ said, but Reid ignored her.

"They can improve the process of taking up oxygen to combine with ATP which controls muscles contractions for movement. Still even the fittest have a peak of what their bodies can process.

There is a test for VO2, which measures their aerobic capacity. It's done on a treadmill. It only lasts about five minutes, but it pushes them to their limits, which is amazing because they normally train for six to eight hours in the woods every day. The treadmill slowly lifts and the test continues until the athlete can't continue anymore.

I watched a video of one of these tests at the US Skiing and Snowboarding Center for Excellence in Park City Utah. One of the women skiers did a partial test. She said it's a mental game for her. She said she never remembers too much about the last minute. She just hangs on until she can't go any further.

It's a good way to measure how they can improve their endurance and maybe become an Olympic Champion."

He stopped for breath as the others just stared. "Well…" Emily said. "There you go… It's not about the science; it's all about the heart." She quipped.

"Well yeah…" Reid said, "Isn't that what Morgan's been saying all along?"

They all looked at each other while Rossi smirked at Hotch who'd been listening closely to the entire exchange.

"Give it up Morgan," Rossi said. "He'll never see things the way you do."

Reid went back to his book as his friend began shuffling the cards. "Hey Emily… Double or nothing?"

Emily pulled her own book out of bag. "Nope… Find someone else to play with… I'm quitting while I'm ahead."


	7. The Magic of the Heart

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n here's the last chapter folks. Thank you all for your support. You're the best. _**

**_The Magic of the Heart _**

JJ poured out a fresh cup of bureau coffee while Garcia made tea. "So… Which one of them do you think will win the contest?" Garcia asked as she blew on the hot liquid.

"Are you kidding? It has to be Spence. He's been right about everything except for some of the women's down hill and the women's curling."

"True… Morgan has been giving him a hard time about basing all of his predictions on statistics and science. I don't know… I think it's going to be close."

"Stop gabbing in here." Emily said entering the break room at full tilt. "It's time to announce the winner."

The three women gathered in the bullpen with the rest of the team and the other teams in the BAU that had participated in the "Fantasy Olympics.

"Everyone settle down and pay attention," Hotch ordered.

The bullpen went instantly silent as though the teacher had just rapped her desk with an old-fashioned ash pointer.

"Now… I know you all want to know the results of the "Fantasy Olympics contest." He began as the room cheered.

He waited with glaring eyes until the room quieted again. "I'm sure it comes as no surprise that just five points separated the first and second place standing. Congratulations to Agent Anderson for placing third overall."

Every head in the room turned to look at Anderson who looked at the far side of the room instead of making eye contact with the room. He'd gone a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Way to go Anderson!" someone yelled out and everyone laughed.

"Second place," Hotch continued, "Goes to Agent Morgan."

Morgan looked a little stunned as the girls cheered and some of the guys grumbled. Morgan lifted his eyebrows at Rossi who smirked back at him.

"First place and three days of extra personal time go to Agent Reid." Hotch said.

The room erupted in cheers of congratulations while Morgan just stared at his young partner for a long minute. Reid went scarlet in the face.

"Nice job." JJ said patting him on the back.

"Thanks…"

"Alright, everyone get back to work. I'm sure you all have plenty to do." Strauss said entering the bullpen

Hotch followed her up to his office with the look of put upon patience on his face. Everyone else went back to work with their heads down as though their lives depended on it.

"Don't you just love how the Ice Queen kills the buzz of a good party?" Morgan hissed at Reid.

"Do you want to get in trouble?"

"She's not in the room kid."

"I don't care!" He squeaked. "I'm not going down with you if word gets back. She has spies you know."

Morgan laughed, "You're paranoid… How did someone so paranoid win that contest?"

"I told you…" Reid said, his hazel eyes snapping. "I took every bit of information into consideration, all the statistics about the athletes and all the science."

"You just want to rub it in." Morgan growled. "I was a close second. I think I should get an extra day for that."

"Stop arguing and take it up with Hotch." JJ suggested.

Garcia smiled and nodded her agreement to this idea. "Yeah… Don't take it out on Reid."

"I'm not… I just want him to admit that you can't really predict the human spirit!"

"I admit it." Reid retorted. "That doesn't mean I can't believe in both. As you said, the human spirit's unpredictable. You can't quantify it with science or statistics. I can't just go with something so unreliable when I want to win. I have to go with what works best for me."

Morgan rubbed a hand over his head in exasperation. "Fine… I give up!"

He picked up his jacket and his bag. "I'm out of here. See you guys after lunch."

"Hang on handsome!" Garcia hurried to his side and took his arm. "You owe me lunch, remember."

"No I don't," He denied.

"Yes you do. Remember Wednesday when you said I couldn't possibly prevail in Tetris over two opponents at the same time and I wiped the cyber world with their sorry hides."

"Yeah baby-girl…. I remember."

"Then you're buying!"

JJ turned back to Reid after the bickering friends headed to the elevator. "Hey Spence…" Either he didn't hear her, or he had faded back into 'the zone' as Emily called it. "Spence…"

"What?" His head whipped up to look at her.

"So when are you and Austin getting together," JJ winked at him and Emily giggled.

"The Fourth of July weekend," He blushed.

"Well I hope you enjoy it. You just beat me out of more time at home with Henry and Will."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to her." Emily piped up. "You won fair and square."

"I don't know how you did it, but you called them all except for the first day of women's downhill."

"Even the genius can't be perfect." Emily said.

"I never said I was," Reid responded indignantly.

Emily and JJ just shook their heads. "We know that. Sometimes you seem more than human, that's all." JJ said.

"It's not a bad thing." Emily agreed. "Austin thinks you're next best thing to sliced bread."

Reid buried his head in his work. "I'm glad it's four years to the next Winter Olympics." He muttered.

JJ and Emily took off for the elevators. "You owe me lunch." JJ informed her friend.

"I know… I know… You don't have to rub it in."

"Yes I do… It's fun."

Emily smacked her on the arm as left the bullpen.

----

Reid's phone rang just as the elevator doors closed on JJ and Emily. "Reid!"

"_Is that how you say hello to your girlfriend?"_

He shot up straight in his chair. "Austin… I didn't look at the phone display."

"_I guess not! Did you do it?"_

"Yeah… I won?"

"_Well of course you did. You are my magic man."_

"It wasn't magic Austin."

"_I know… It's all about the science." _

"No… In this case, it's about the h-heart. I had to win so we could s-spend more time together."

"_Spencer… Just because you can't see the magic in the science doesn't mean it's not there."_

"I'm beginning to see that." He admitted with a smile.

"_Good, because I plan on showing you the magic of love." _

_**The End**_


End file.
